


Five for Silver

by nighting_gale17



Series: Sparrows Song [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engaged, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: Buck finds out that Christopher is lacking in a proper ice cream education.He decides to fix that.





	Five for Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got away from me a little bit, hope y'all like it! Just quick little thing I wrote. The idea of domestic Buddie going out on town and getting ice cream seemed too cute to pass up. This one is for the discord, thanks for the never-ending support guys :)

It was a pleasantly cool day in LA today. For LA in the summer, that was quite rare, but they had just had a lot of rain the day before, leading to a much cooler day today. If Eddie was being honest, it was like the stars aligned, because not only was it cool outside, but it was one of the rare times that both Buck and Eddie had the same day off. Of course, tomorrow would be an almost 72-hour grueling shift, but that was something he would worry about tomorrow.

Today was for them.

“So you’re telling me you’ve never had weird flavors of ice cream?” Buck asked, sounding absurdly offended which made Eddie smile.

“No,” Christopher answered with a small giggle. “Daddy only buys chocolate and strawberry.”

“Eddie?” Buck shot him a betrayed look.

Eddie shrugged, his smile turning sheepish. “My family has never been big on ice cream. We don’t do deserts very often, we usually just go all out with big meals instead.”

“Well, we’re definitely going to change your frankly disappointing lack of ice cream education,” Buck said, frowning disapprovingly at Eddie.

“Bucky!” Christopher spoke up to get Buck’s attention. “What’s your favorite kind of ice cream?”

“Hmm… Now that’s not really a fair question, buddy, but…” he paused contemplatively for a moment before he answered, “I would half to say sweet potato maple walnut. It’s absolutely delicious—everything you love about fall all rolled up into one cone.” his voice turned wistful. “They had this little shop back home where they used to sell it.”

Eddie perked up, glancing over at Buck while he spoke. He never talked much about his life before LA. In fact, he rarely brought it up. All Eddie really knew was that he was from somewhere rural in Pennsylvania. 

“Maddie and I would run down to the shop every Friday after school. Until she left.” Something dark briefly flashed in his expression but it was gone just as quick, the smile back on his face. “But lemme tell you, I’ve yet to find anything in LA that lives up to that ice cream.”

Eddie noticed Christopher making a face out of the corner of his eye and he snickered at the expression on Buck’s face when he saw. He looked outright offended. “Alright, listen up buddy, rule one of eating ice cream—never judge an ice cream by its name.” His eyes lit up as they rounded the street corner. “There it is! You guys are going to love it, I promise.”

Buck practically dragged Eddie inside, following Christopher’s lead, and his hand never once left Eddie’s as they walked into the little ice cream shop. Immediately Buck started pointing and explaining all of the different flavors in the case to Christopher.

Eddie took the time to look around the little shop while they looked at the ice cream. It was a quaint little shop. It reminded Eddie a little bit of pictures he’s seen of Greece, actually, with the exposed brick on the back wall and the bright turquoise and green accents. The small tables were a gorgeous white, they looked almost like marble, and the chairs themselves were an ornate metallic turquoise. He was pretty sure the name was Greek, too. It was spelled out on the back wall behind the counter in large, green cursive letters, Παγωτό.

“Buck, how did you find this place? It’s beautiful.” Eddie asked, untangling his hand from Buck’s to wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him to his side as he glanced down at the ice cream. “And this ice cream seems very…” he peered closer at one of the name tags, ‘siracha’, and grimaced. “Interesting.”

Buck chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “Don’t worry babe, they've got chocolate covered strawberry flavor for you.”

Warmth blossomed through his chest at the statement. He wasn’t entirely sure what about it made him so happy, so instead of trying to explore it, he let himself enjoy the moment, watching fondly as Buck pointed at certain flavors for Christopher to try. Some, like the cotton candy, got an outstanding 10/10, but others, like the key lime, got a very nasty face as answer enough.

“Okay, I know which one I want.” Christopher declared, throwing his tasting spoon in the trash after he tried every flavor in the store.

The weary college-aged cashier seemed to close his eyes briefly in relief before he forced a big smile over his face. “So what can I get you guys today?”

“All right Christopher, go ahead and tell him what you want.” Eddie murmured.

“I want the Superman flavor!” he grinned, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Eddie glanced down, spotting the Superman tag and then chuckling when he got a good look at the ice cream. Of course. Bright colors were always a win for Christopher. “In a cone, please,” Eddie told the cashier. “And I'll have the chocolate covered strawberry in a cone and Buck?”

“I’ll take the cotton candy,” Buck told the cashier, pulling out his wallet to pay for the ice cream. Eddie didn't bother arguing. Buck had already expressed that this was his treat and he wasn’t going to let Eddie pay for any of it.

While Buck paid, Eddie let Christopher walk around a little around the small ice cream shop, his crutches clinking softly against the stone tiles. “So, what do you think of the place. It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

Christopher nodded vigorously, his wide eyes scanning the little shop around him. “It’s so pretty. It reminds me of the ocean!”

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?” Eddie asked with a smile. “Make sure you tell Buck thank you when he brings over your ice cream, alright?”

“Yes, Daddy, I know.“ Christopher rolled his eyes, much to Eddie’s amusement. He quickly perked up when he spotted Buck walking their way, carefully balancing the three different cones of ice cream. He carefully handed them to the two of them, smiling widely. “Alright, dig in!”

“Thank you, Bucky!” Christopher chirped happily, attacking his cone with almost as much excitement as the first time he had cotton candy. Man, was that a mess Eddie didn’t want to think about ever again.

They decided to go on a walk while they ate their ice cream at Christopher’s insistence. He was growing increasingly independent every day and he wanted to try and walk while he ate his ice cream. They walked slowly, letting Christopher set the pace as Eddie carried his crutches under one arm, keeping one eye carefully on Christopher to make sure he didn’t fall or get too tired.

It was nice, comfortable chatter between the three of them about everything and nothing particular. Buck offhandedly mentioned how Chimney was finally moving in with Maddie and he wouldn’t be surprised if they got engaged soon, though Chimney hadn’t approached him about the subject. “It’ll just be nice to have more family, ya know?” he rubbed his thumb between the small stretch of skin exposed between Eddie’s shirt and his waistband from where he had his arm slung around Eddie’s waist. He watched fondly as Christopher raced to lick away the melting ice cream off the cone, his face scrunched in adorable concentration.

He looked wistful, almost, and Eddie could understand why. Buck’s mentioned before (either while drunk or after sex) how he got lonely after his sister left their childhood home in Pennsylvania. He knows Buck has always dreamed of having a large family, mostly due to his lack of close relationships with his own parents and little to no cousins he was aware of.

“Well, you’ve got us.” Eddie pointed out, pressing a soft kiss against Buck’s cheek. “And my family is your family and you know I’ve got a lot of extended family.”

“Yeah.” Buck turned his head to look at Eddie, a warm smile on his face and his eyes shining with love. Even now it still made Eddie’s breath catch in his throat and cause his heart to flutter. Damn, the things that smile did to him. “I love your abuela, I can’t wait to meet the rest of your family.”

“Well, you’ve only got to wait 117 more days, mi amor.” Eddie murmured the weight of the ring on his hand a constant reminder of this.

Buck just hummed softly and pressed a gentle kiss against Eddie’s lips. “The days can’t go by fast enough,” he said softly.

A high pitched squeal made Eddie pull back in alarm, his body tensing, quickly looking around to see what was causing Christophe to make that noise. He relaxed when he realized Christopher was just squealing and cooing over the little kitty that had walked up to him and was rubbing against his feet.

Christopher turned to Eddie with wide, pleading eyes as the kitty purred loudly at his feet. “Daddy, can we keep him?”

Eddie frowned slightly. “No, bud, you know we can’t—”

“Aw, come on Eddie, please?" Buck said, releasing his hold on Eddie’s waist and kneeling down in front of Christopher, cooing and gently petting the kitten. He looked back up at Eddie with those wide, brown eyes and -- 

Well, shit.

How was he supposed to say no to two sets of puppy eyes?


End file.
